Jinchuuriki Twins
by insaneXrandomXretards
Summary: What would happen if the Jinchuuriki discover they have twins! Not correct ages!
1. Prologue

R.k: Hope you enjoy

No matter what I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

Her black ninja shoes repeatedly hit the dummy. Her white bandages that went all the way up her legs, stopping at her thigh were still in place; her black shorts that ended slightly below her knees and had loads of pockets dotted every where, were slightly baggy, her plain black top, with her right arm in fish net, fit perfectly. Her blood red hair went just below her shoulder blades, with a black hat with cat ears rested on her head. Her teal eyes surrounded by black bags due to the fact she never slept.

The girl was called Uindo, meaning wind. She had lived with her 8 siblings, trained to be a kunoichi. She had a hidden ability, she had been kept a secret from the entire world, even her birth village, the sand, didn't know about her. No one except her siblings knew about this 9 year old girl. Uindo paused in the middle of a kick, spun on her heel so she was facing the door and sent a feral grin. Uindo noticed the aggravated look on her younger, but amazingly taller, sisters face; Uindo's face formed a frown; her sister was the usual happy go lucky person. Akaaka, meaning Bright, signaled Uindo to come closer, Kasumi came in behind her; her face was also troubled, seen as though she usually hardly shows any negative emotions. Akaaka has bright blonde hair with blue eyes and she had whisker like marks, 3 on each cheek. Kasumi had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. Kasumi was the oldest here right now.

"Uindo, we might be forced to separate, we might have to live in our birth villages" whispered Akaaka, just loud enough for her to hear her. Uindo chuckled surprising them, "They said we _might,_ you know, boss won't let it happen unless, there is no other choice" Uindo spoke confidently, she rolled her eyes "I'm going back to my room, I need to take care of some business" Uindo carried on.

"You mean either daydream, clean your weapons, upgrade your weapons, read or inhale sugar" stated Kasumi, giving a look that stated if Uindo said other wise she wouldn't believe her. Uindo smirked "No putting spiders in Akaaka's pillow" Speed and surprise and strategies, Uindo's best weapons. Letting her swiftly get away with no chance of them stopping her from grabbing her personalized jacket and running, she smirked as her third eye caught sight of their faces when they noticed she was gone. Oh and Akaaka's face when she realized what Uindo had said. She slid on her red jacket that had the Kanji for Takuni (Raccoon) and the number 1 in black.

Uindo slipped into a room, 6 people came into her sight, 2 girl and 4 boys all sat at a round table, which had chairs with the numbers, 1-9 ranging on them. Her 2 sisters from before slid in after her, Akaaka wore an orange jacket with Kitsune (Fox) and 9 in blue kanji, while Kasumi had a black jacket with 2 and Neko (Cat) in purple kanji. Uindo slid into the seat with the 1 on it, Kasumi slid into the one with 2 on it, and a boy with light brown hair and purple eyes slid into the number 3 seat with turtle in kanji. A guy with red hair slid into seat number 4 with monkey in kanji. A boy, with his hair hidden beneath a hat, like the akatsuki's, and light pink eyes, slid into seat 5 with wolf in kanji (A/n: If anyone knows what it really is tell me!) the person in seat six had brown hair and blue eyes and slug in Kanji. Seat seven was filled with a girl with a bluish shade of green and vivid pink eyes, with wasp in kanji, 8 and 9 was also filled with a girl, in seat 8 they had white hair and a deep shade of green eyes and seat 9 was Akaaka.

"Let the meeting of the jinchuuriki begin" stated the girl in seat 8 who was the oldest there.

_

S-p: Plz review! I need to know how I'm doing or else or my confidence fades!


	2. Chapter 2

S-p: How do you do? I only own the jinchuuriki you met last chapter!

No. tails: Name-meaning (age)

1 tails: Uindo-wind (9)

2 tails: Kasumi-mist (10)

3 tails: Kame-turtle (15)

4 tails: Seiguuki-monkey (13)

5 tails: Uma-horse ()

6 tails: Namekuji-slug ()

7 tails: Shiriasu-serious (17)

8 tails: Oushi-ox (18 and technically leader)

9 tails: Akaaka-bright (9)

I forgot this but since they sit in a circle Akaaka is also sat next to Uindo as well as Kasumi.

_

Chapter 2

Uindo had her arms crossed on the table with her right cheek against them, asleep. Her eyes blinked open when she felt impending doom in the form of her oldest sibling, her 8 tailed sister: literally, she had gone demon form on her, Uindo blinked twice "Um…Hi?" Uindo spoke unsurely, as Oushi's eyes narrowed at Uindo, Oushi turned round and walked back to her seat, turning back to her usual form. Uindo saw Akaaka snicker at her, but Akaaka got cut off as she received a glare off of Shiriasu, the most mature and serious one there. "Fine, now that we are off the subject of training, we'll move on to the last one, whether we will go to our other halves or not" stated Oushi, capturing everyone's attention as soon as the words slipped from her mouth.

"We should stay here, hidden." Uindo spoke "I mean if the demons get sucked from them it won't work because they will need us." Kasumi carried on. "We stay here, they're safe" finished Akaaka, they looked around seeing some faces of disagreement, some of understanding. "Plus what would your reaction be to 'Hey even though you have never met me before, I'm your twin who has the other half of your demon inside of me, I know everything about you but you know nothing about me, and after all these years we have only just decided to reveal ourselves to you!' so what would your reaction be?" questioned Uindo. Everyone seemed thoughtful for a second.

"No matter what I still think we should go to them, they _need_ to know" Namekuji stated, usually the silent type. "Kuji, I really think they shouldn't know. It will save our twins and our lives." Murmured Uma, Kame nodded in agreement, while Seiguuki shook his head. "Uki (Seiguuki), Kuji (Namekuji), Oush (Oushi), Shi (Shiriasu) I wish you would agree 'cuz we go and people see us they will ask questions, As soon as the demons where in us, we were teleported here and for a _reason_, the reason will be so we won't die!" stressed Kame, Uindo, Akaaka, Kasumi and Uma nodded in agreement.

"The reason is so we could get stronger in private then go back and help protect our twins. We are Jonin level for a fact, remember when we got attacked by a group of 18 Anbu we each took on two and managed to, unfortunately, killed them?" stated Seiguuki, receiving nods of Kuji, Shi and Ria. The others frowned "Hey so far we are winning the debate" stated Akaaka with a smile, that soon disappeared as soon as it came with the next speaker "No actually I agree with them they make a good point, but I guess I don't want us to be split up" murmured Kasumi.

"So it's settled we are going, but we'll warn the village we are going to as of who we are and we want a C-rank escort mission to get us there." stated Ria. The other four sighed in defeat knowing there was nothing left that they could do.

All of tem got up and left, Uindo frowned, she _really_ didn't want to meet her twin, she had heard he was a psychopathic killer, and he killed to prove his existence, Definitely NOT Uindo's type of person. She frowned they was planted in a hidden area in the middle of all nations, it would take 4 days to reach any of the areas (A/n: I'm making this up 'cuz I really don't know) so in a week the escort team would come. Uindo pulled out storage seals to start packing.

1 week later

"YO! UINDO GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE YOU SQUIRT, YOUR ESCORTS HERE!" shouted Kame. Uindo leapt down the stairs, landing perfectly on Kame's toes, causing him to yelp loudly. Uindo dodged a punch, ducking past Kame, Getting a good look at her escorts. She froze, her twin, Gaara of the sand was stood there, as well as her older sister and Brother, Kankuro and Temari. "I hate you Kame" were the only words that slid out of Uindo's mouth, Kame smirked at her knowing exactly why she said that, luckily the escort team didn't connect her with Gaara as she had used a henge, now she had long white hair and plain black eyes with a bag pack wearing a white top and black shorts. Refusing to take off her jacket, you know the red one with the black kanji for racoon and one?

She bowed to them, hey you have to use manners sometimes don't you "Nice to meet ya! I'm Uindo, thanks to this prick here I'm being forced to live in the sand village!" greeted Uindo, Kame nodded, it took him five seconds realise what she said, meaning he tried to whack her round the head again. She side stepped with out glancing causing his momentum make him fall over. She shook her head at his fallen form. He leapt up with a grin on his face "Hey, I'll go get Kasumi and Akaaka!" he said "What?! No! They'll start crying or something…over emotional retards" Uindo murmured the last bit "Hey just because they are retards doesn't mean they are over emotional...actually screw that your right" he agreed with Uindo as she waved as she opened the door "Tell them I said bye" Uindo spoke walking out the door with the escort team following .

_

Yeah it's short 'cuz if I get five reviews I'll make put a 2in1 chapter!


End file.
